¡Simplemente, me gustas!
by SaRiiii
Summary: ¿Como comenzó todo entre Dan y Runo? Y no me refiero a cuando se conocieron a los siete años... ¿Como fue que dos chicos tan tercos se convirtieron en "más que amigos"? Bien, esta es otra teoría, de lo que pasó...
1. La amo

Es viernes en la tarde... Las nubes cubren el cielo, tiñéndolo de un color gris ceniza y el viento sopla con gran intensidad. Permanezco recostado en mi cama con la mirada pérdida en el techo. No encuentro nada que hacer. No tengo ganas de pelear y no nos han dejado deberes. Incluso si tuviera algo pendiente, estoy seguro de que no lo haría bien, no podría concentrarme, estoy muy distraído. Mi mamá salió de casa por unas horas y, a excepción de Drago, me encuentro sólo.

¡Esto es patético! – Pienso mientras doy vueltas en la cama – Me he enfrentado con peligros que la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, ni se imaginan. He puesto en riesgo mi propia vida y salvado a mi planeta de su destrucción a mi temprana edad de 12 años (y que conste que no soy vanidoso, eh) Pero miedo de algo tan común... ¡Diablos! Nunca me había sentido tan cobarde – Me meto entre las sábanas con coraje – Y aunque no tuviera tanto miedo ¿Que es lo que debería hacer? No tengo ni idea de como se dice este tipo de cosas... ¡¿Porque de repente me sonrojé?

- Dan ¿Estás bien amigo? – Me pregunta Drago sobre mi mesita de noche, y yo saco la cabeza de las mantas para escucharle mejor – Desde que llegaste, casi no has dicho nada

- S-Si estoy bien. Solamente estaba pensando – Digo fingiendo una sonrisa

- ¿Y se puede saber en que tanto pensabas? Eso no es algo muy común en ti –

Lo fulminé con la mirada – No es nada. No tiene importancia

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea -

- Sí lo sé pero... Es sólo una tontería. Y aunque te lo dijera no creo que puedas hacer algo para ayudarme

- Inténtalo, tal vez te sorprenda. Además, siempre puedo escucharte –

Me lo pensé. ¿Debía decírselo? digo... Él siempre ha estado conmigo cuando más lo necesite ¡Pero con cosas de vida o muerte! Y comparado con todo lo que he pasado, el querer declarársele a una chica parece una insignificancia, pero entonces ¿porque me está comiendo vivo? Solté un suspiro. Supongo que desahogándome con alguien me sentiré mejor. Sólo espero que no me fastidie demasiado.

- Es que yo... Estaba... Considerando la idea de tener... – Intento decir, pero las palabras no me salen. Y para colmo ¡Cada vez estoy más rojo!

- ¿Que cosa Dan? –

- Tener... - ¡¿Porque diablos se me ocurrió que podía decirle esto? – N... o... via

A Drago no pareció sorprenderle mucho lo que yo acababa de decir. Es más, incluso llegué a preguntarme, como era que podía estar tan tranquilo, cuando yo estaba sufriendo tanto.

- ¿Y cuando se lo dirás? – Preguntó al fin con la misma serenidad

Quise matarlo – Draago ¡Eso es lo que no sé! Además sólo lo estaba pensando. Ni siquiera creo que se lo vaya a decir

- ¿Porque no? -

- ¡Porque...! ¿Ves? Te dije que no entenderías – Dije algo fastidiado del tema. Esa era mi decisión. Recién se lo había dicho y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de contárselo

- Te entendería, si me lo explicaras –

Me calmé – Pues... ¡Espera! ¿Como sabes de quien estoy...?

- Me pareció algo bastante obvio -

Me quise morir. Sabía que la gente tenía una remota idea, pero jamás pensé que fuera algo "bastante obvio" ¿Tan idiota había sido estando cerca de ella?

- Como sea ¿Para que se lo digo? ¿Para que me rechace? No pienso pasar por algo tan humillante –

- ¿Crees que te rechace?

- No lo creo – Dije algo deprimido – Lo sé

- Ay vamos Dan – Comenzó a decir mi amigo – Ustedes podrán gritarse, decirse tonterías, fingir que se odian y ella...

- Siempre me lastima –

- Pero es obvio que ustedes se gustan –

Levante la mirada algo esperanzado - ¿Enserio?

- Tendrías que estar ciego o ser idiota para no darte cuenta – Me sorprendía a mi mismo sonriendo con cierta timidez – Yo pienso que deberías llamar y decírselo

- Eso no puede decirse por teléfono. Sería no tener orgullo –

- Sólo digo que la cites en algún lado y ahí se lo dices.

Al terminar de hablarme, volvió a su forma de esfera.

Me quedé pensativo por unos instantes, sin saber que hacer. Trataba de concentrarme en analizar las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar... Pero simplemente no podía. Lo intentaba, pero atravesaba por mi cabeza la imagen de ella. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos y su cabello azules como el cielo. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve misma, pareciera que resplandeciese como la de un ángel, sólo le faltaba el halo y las alas, y sería un pedazo de cielo, obligado a permanecer en la tierra. Para mí, ya lo era. Yo amaba a Runo ¿pero se lo podría decir?

Volví la mirada hacía la ventana, viendo al cielo, y luego... al teléfono...

═══__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__

_**De acuerdo... Al principio pensé hacer de éste un one-shot, pero luego me agarré escribiendo y para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado XD, ya que me faltaban unas cuantas cosas, por lo que decidí hacer capis cortos narrados por los personajes principales. De todas maneras, sólo espero que les haya gustado... y espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto.**_

_**Sayonara minna ~ ^.^ **_


	2. Lo amo

**Capitulo 2: Lo amo**

**Le agradezco a Runotigrera98 y zambiita1999 por sus reviews! ^^**

**Vamos con el siguiente! **

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hey Runo! ¿Como estás mejor amiga? A la que tanto amo y adoro... – Escuché saludarme una voz muy aguda desde el otro lado del auricular

- Hola Julie ¿Que pasa? –

- ¡Necesito tú ayuda! ¡Es urgente! – Respondió ella, cambiando su tono de niña aduladora a uno más de desesperada

- ¿Mi ayuda? – Pregunté haciendo el énfasis lo más posible en el MÍ - ¿Ayuda con qué?

- Necesito que vengas a mí casa – Respondió ella – Debo escoger ropa para hoy ¡No tengo ni idea de que ponerme! ¡Y si no encuentro algo pronto! Lo juro ¡VOY A EXPLOTAR!

. ¿Y TÚ necesitas MÍ ayuda para eso? – Dije yo con un poquito de ironía en mi voz – Tú no necesitas ayuda de nadie en cuanto a la ropa. Te vistes bien Julie ¿Porqué tanta histeria?

- Lo que pasa es que tengo una cita importante con Billy en unas horas y estoy muy nerviosa ¿Crees que puedas venir antes de las 6?

- Iría enseguida Julie, pero a esa hora tengo un partido de básquet en la escuela y no podré llegar –

- Oooh Runo – Yo no podía verla, pero me la imaginaba perfectamente haciendo sus típicos pucheros

- Creo que Alice no tiene planes. Pregúntale a ella, de seguro que te será de más ayuda que yo –

- Bueeno... Gracias de todas formas – Dijo volviendo a su tono enérgico de siempre

- Te deseo suerte –

- Bye, bye –

Solté un respiro y me dejé caer en la cama junto con mi teléfono.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería Julie? – Me preguntó Tigrera

- Quería que le ayudara porque tiene una cita con Billy hoy, pero tuve que decirle que tenía planes

La mayor parte del tiempo, siento que tengo la mala costumbre de hacer sonar, que las cosas, no tienen mucha importancia para mí. Incluso aunque no sea así, siempre doy la impresión de que no me preocupo por lo que le pase a los demás, y al parecer, sólo los que realmente me conocen, saben que eso no es verdad. Eso es algo que ODIO de mí, pero he sido así durante toda mi vida y por más que lo intente, no puedo cambiarlo. Incluso, he llegado al punto en que desearía ser como Julie; siempre tan abierta y sin temor a decir o expresar, lo que siente o lo que piensa. Pero creo que no se puede hacer nada.

- Últimamente ellos dos han estado muy juntos – Dijo Tigrera

- Sí. Estoy muy feliz por Julie – Dije yo con una sonrisa – Billy podrá no ser el chico más inteligente del mundo, pero me alegra que cuide tanto de ella

- De hecho. Hacen linda pareja – Para cuando me di cuenta, se había escapado de mi boca un "sí" en un tono bajo y notablemente desanimado.

Debo admitirlo... Desde que Julie comenzó a salir con Billy, ya no le ha coqueteado en absoluto a Dan, y es que ella podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es ese tipo de chica.

Y si, era cierto que estaba feliz por mí nueva mejor amiga, pero talvez le tengo algo de envidia. Envidia, porque yo siempre me he mantenido indiferente en cuanto al amor ¿Que digo indiferente? ¡Alérgica! Siempre fingiendo que no me importa y que no soporto oír nada referente al tema, y talvez sea cierto, pero tampoco soy un alíen. Y si tuviera las agallas, cuando me pregunten "¿Quién te gusta?" yo les respondería ¡Pero soy una cobarde! Además... Sólo me engaño a mí misma. Yo jamás podría ser correspondida por nadie, siempre soy tan agresiva y muy terca, sin mencionar lo poco femenina, pero lo súper feminista. Nunca podría gustarle a Dan. Él siempre está rodeado de sus fanáticas ¡Aunque todas sean una descerebradas! Y que yo sepa, no se ha interesado por ninguna, pero eso es aún más preocupante, porque así ¿Como podría interesarse en mí?

- Runo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Apenas oí a Tigrera llamándome. No me había dado cuenta, que al pensar en ello, estaba llorando. Supongo que después de todo, si estoy enamorada de él.

Justo al pensar en eso... Sonó el teléfono

**Capitulo 2 finalizado! No tardo en subir el siguiente... **


	3. Llamada complicadamente anhelada

**Capitulo 3: Llamada complicadamente anhelada**

**¡Lo dije! No tardaría en subir el siguiente. Lo hubiera hecho el mismo día que el anterior, pero ya me andaban quitando de la compu, porque ya era tarde TT-TT. Pero al menos ya lo tengo aquí, así que, onegai lean y comenten**

Sonaba mi celular otra vez. Creí que podría tratarse de Julie, talvez no pudo encontrar a Alice y quería rogarme para que fuera yo. Estaba tan segura de esa posibilidad, que ni siquiera me molesté en ver el identificador de llamadas.

- ¡Ya te dije que no puedo ir! – Dije levantando la tapa del teléfono – Lo siento pero estoy ocupada ¡Y no te enojes conmigo que esto no es mi culpa!

_- ¿Runo? – _Oí la voz de Dan del otro lado ¡Trágame tierra! - _¿Todo en orden?_

- Eh... Mmm... S-Sí, tú olvídalo – Respondí esforzándome por no sonar tan estúpida

═══__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__

Pensé que Drago tenía razón, pero aunque sea así, intento oprimir los botones del teléfono y mi mano sigue temblando. Y cuando finalmente pude teclear los malditos 8 dígitos, a mi dedo le falta medio milímetro para poder llamarla.

Me sorprendí por la forma en que Runo respondió. Al principio pensé: ¡¿Como demonios se enteró? Pero luego me di cuenta de que no iba para mí - ¿Es cierto eso de que estás ocupada?

Soltó una dulce risita – _En este momento, no - _ Dice divertida – _Sólo estoy re huyéndole a Julie por algo _

Le encontré el sentido.

- ¿No tenías partido en la escuela? – Le pregunto. Se supone que yo iría a apoyarla

_- Sí, pero dentro de dos horas –_Dijo - _¿Porqué preguntas? _

═══__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__

¿A que se debe esta llamada? Nosotros solemos hablar siempre por el chat y, en raras ocasiones, por teléfono. Pero ¿Por qué de repente se interesa en mis planes? Aunque debo ser honesta, ¡Su voz se oye tan linda cuando me llama!

_- Bueno... Sé que estás ocupada pero..._ – Titubea un poco mientras me habla - _¿Podemos vernos en el parque dentro de 15 minutos?_

-Pero... ¿Porqué? –

_- No tardaré mucho, lo prometo –_

La mecánica de mi corazón comenzó a sobre calentarse "¿Que quieres decirme?" Puedo preguntarle, pero me limito a cuestionarle por ahora. No quiero echarlo a perder.

═══__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__

- _Está bien, entonces, nos vemos allá – _Por fin me responde

Estoy muy contento, pero más nervioso que nunca. Esto no es tan sencillo. ¿Que pasa si no me quiere de la forma en que yo la quiero a ella? Tengo un rotundo miedo a que me diga, eso que ya se acostumbra: "Te quiero sólo como amigo" Porque después de eso las cosas no volverán a ser como eran antes, por más que aparente estar bien, que sólo la veo como una amiga, o más que eso, como a una hermana, estoy seguro de que, por dentro, seguiré amándola. Y ella a mí no.

═══__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__

No sabía que pensar... No quería pensar nada. Le pedía a Tigrera que se quedara en casa, y salí por la puerta. Lista para afrontar lo que sucediera.


	4. Fuego y agua

**Capitulo 4: Fuego y Agua **

**SaRiii: ¡Es mi turno de narrar la historia! Porque la verdad las cursilerías de estos dos, ya me estaban aburriendo**

**Dan/Runo: ¡OYE! / **

**SR: Je je je saben que estoy jugando, pero aún así prefiero mis cursilerías escritas de mi mente mía de mi XD.**

**Okay, here we go again! **

**P.D.V Sary**

El viento seguía soplando sin cesar y el Sol seguía negándose a ocultar tras cualquier nube. Pero a pesar de todo su brillo, ni siquiera se sentía en la piel. Ese fue uno de los pensamientos, que, apenas, atravesaron por la mente de Runo, mientras caminaba por el sendero del parque. A la distancia, lucía tranquila, pero al verla de cerca, estaba temblando. ¿Por? Ansiedad, alegría, entusiasmo, frustración, confusión o talvez miedo. Fuera lo que fuese, la estaba comiendo viva. Tanto así como para causarle el deseo, de dar la media vuelta y correr de regreso a casa. Ya después le inventaría una excusa para inventarle por que no pudo ir. Pero era esa misma sensación, la que la impulsaba a seguir caminando.

Ver a las parejas adolescentes, sentadas, abrazadas en las bancas o bajo los árboles del parque, la hacían sentir como una niñita, jugando a hacerse la mayor. Ya que, después de todo, eso era. Una niña de 12 años enamorada de su mejor amigo, teniendo la esperanza de que algún día llegase a ser su novio; y cuya única preocupación, sería tener que ocultárselo a su padre. Típica la historia de amor, o si, bueno... También era algo distinta.

Se conocieron a los 7, se distanciaron ese mismo día, y cuando volvieron a encontrarse, fue para pasársela peleando y, ambos, tener la misión de salvar a la Tierra de un bakugan retardado que se la pasaba anhelando el poder máximo...

- ¿Donde se supone que nos encontraríamos? – Se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras se detenía para intentar calmarse – "¿Podemos vernos en el parque dentro de 15 minutos?" No es una información exactamente detallada -

Un par de tortolitas dieron varias vueltas, revoloteando, alrededor de ella. Aquellas, fueron a atravesar los árboles, para llegar al otro extremo del parque, sin embargo, Runo los perdió de vista, viendo el momento en que una de las aves se posó sobre el hombro de cierto chico castaño. Se pudo notar formarse una sonrisa en el chico, antes de que el pájaro volara para seguir a su pareja. Ni ella misma sabía porqué, pero le enterneció ver aquella escena; y sin perder más tiempo, se apresuró a encontrarse con él.

═══****۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩****۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩****۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩****

Desde su perspectiva, el tiempo corría exageradamente despacio. Apenas y habían pasado cinco minutos desde la hora fijada, pero a él le parecieron varias horas. De por sí, su corazón, ya estaba lo suficientemente acelerado, sólo bastaba con escuchar el sonido del viento, el crujir de una rama o los pasitos de una ardilla, para alarmarse. "No es ella idiota" "Si tienes tanto miedo... ¿Porqué no simplemente regresas?" No podía, el sentimiento de miedo al querer escapar, era menos insoportable que el de frustración dentro esas cuatro paredes. "¡Sólo enfréntalo y vuélvete hombre!"

- ¿Dan? – Se escucha la tímida voz de aquella chica, acercándose por su espalda

- Runo... – Dan voltea a verla con sus mejillas un poquito sonrojadas, y tratando de ocultar su mirada tras el flequillo.

"¡Idiota!" Había pasado tanto tiempo preocupado por intentar calmarse, que ni siquiera pensó en lo que le iba a decir.

- Perdón por hacerte esperar – Dice Runo ya frente a él – Aún tenía que terminar con algunas cosas.

- Está bien –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Bueno... – "Muy bien chico listo ¿Cual es tu plan?" – No tomará mucho tiempo... Y la verdad es que... No sé como vayas a reaccionar –

Si es que la sorpresa y la timidez se presentaban raramente en Runo, ahora estaban en su máximo esplendor. Después de todo... ¿Qué otra cosa puedes imaginarte cuando un chico te dice algo así?

- Y aún así... – Continuó Dan, y Runo lo escuchaba atentamente – No quiero que esto cambie la forma en que tú me ves a mí, y sé que parece que no me importa demasiado... Y que cuando me molesto contigo lo hago enserio, pero... – Titubeaba al hablar y no podía dejar de respirar entre pausas – Y es que talvez es cierto, que no hay día en el que tú y yo no peleemos, pero, a como yo lo veo, lo hago porque es divertido -

Runo sonrió con dulzura, pero permaneció sin decir nada, no quería interrumpirle. Y menos cuando Dan tomó delicadamente ambas manos entre la suyas, sin detenerse un momento al hablar.

- Pero a pesar de todo... La verdad es, que desde hace mucho tiempo... -

- ¿Así que era por esto que estabas tan ocupada, Runo? – Se escuchó una voz tras ellos y rápidamente se soltaron de las manos

- ¡Julie! –

- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo Runo un poco (muy) sorprendida.

- Quedé de verme con Alice en el centro comercial – Respondió ella acercándose – Pero pensé que estabas ocupada, y que por eso no podías venir, pero en lugar de eso, te encuentro aquí con tu noviecito ¿O me equivoco?

- Ju-Julie no pienses mal, eso no fue lo que pasó. – Dijo ella algo nerviosa - Sólo vine porque Dan dijo que no tardaría mucho, pero es enserio cuando dije que estaba ocupada.

- ¿Tú la llamaste, Dan? –

- Sí – Dijo él – Lo siento, no sabía que ustedes tenían planes

- No los teníamos – Contestó ella permaneciendo con el tono firme de antes – Tal parece que sí tiene tiempo para salir contigo, pero no, para ayudar a su _mejor _amiga

- ¡No es eso! –

- Es cierto, Julie – La defendió Dan – Sólo me tomaría unos cuantos minutos, por eso accedió a venir aquí. Si la hubiera invitado a salir, también me hubiera hecho lo mismo a mí –

- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó Julie volteando a ver a Runo

La chica asintió, ahora, algo apenada.

- Uy. Entonces lo siento – Dijo cambiando, de una forma extrañamente rápida, a su tonito de niña arrepentida, pero, la forma en que lo decía, le hacía pensar a uno que sus sentimientos eran falsos – Espero no haber interrumpido nada -

"La mataré, la mataré, la mataré, la mataré, la mataré, la mataré, la mataré, la mataré, ¡La mataré! ¡LA MATARÉ!"

- Tranquila Julie, no pasó nada – "¡Tú cállate, Dan!" – Sólo necesitaba decirle algo a Runo -

- Oh, ¿No podías decírselo por teléfono? – Dijo ella hablando de la misma manera – Bueno, está bien. Pero díselo rápido, y así ambos nos pueden acompañar

"¡Dios, voy a cometer un homicidio!"- Julie te acabo de decir que de aquí, regreso a mi casa. No te puedo acompañar – "En pocas palabras, ¡Lárgate!"

- Ups, es cierto ¿Y tú, Dan? -

- Y-Yo también tengo que volver a casa – Él también se empezaba a sentir incómodo con esa situación

- Ash, está bien – Dijo notablemente inconforme, y comenzando a caminar – Entonces nos vemos después –

Y se fue sin más.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Julie? – Preguntó Gorem, posándose sobre su hombro - ¿Porqué fuiste tan grosera con Dan y Runo?

- Yo... – La chica se detuvo, como acabando de reaccionar – No lo sé. No sé porque les dije eso. Digo, ni siquiera dije nada malo, pero...

- Fuiste demasiado obvia –

- Lo sé – Dijo ella tristemente – Gorem, tú lo sabes. A mí ya no me gusta Dan. ¡Yo no lo quiero! Si creí hacerlo alguna vez, fue porque lo admiraba, pero estaba confundida

- Pero yo pensé que querías a Dan y Runo juntos ¿Porqué los interrumpiste?

Julie bajó la cabeza – Creo que estoy celosa

Miró hacía donde creyó ver a Gorem. Tal parecía que se había disuelto en el aire. Se sentó en una banca – Ni siquiera yo sé porqué. Yo quiero mucho a Runo y haría todo por que ellos fueran pareja, pero supongo, que me da envidia que Dan la haya escogido a ella y no a mí.

"Lo sé Julie. Tú no eres una mala persona. Tú amas a Billy ¿O no?"

- Eso es lo que me hubieras dicho ¿Cierto Gorem? – Dijo mirando al cielo – Extraño tus consejos. Te extraño mucho, amigo y no sé que me está pasando sin ti -

Si bien era cierto que los bakugan se habían ido, cuando la Tierra y Vestroia se separaron para siempre, aún seguían en el corazón de sus compañeros. Y seguían viéndolos con ellos. Pero la verdad era que sólo eran una ilusión. Y todavía no podían aceptarlo, porque, como bien dijo Marucho: "Todo lo hacemos con ustedes y es no puede cambiar"

Julie se paró, y siguió su camino, ahora más triste que antes.

____۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__________۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩__________۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩____

- ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurre? – Explotó Runo – Creí que había superado su enamoramiento hacía ti hace mucho, ¿Porque de repente se comporta así?

- Ni idea – Dijo él, para luego sonreír, de repente - ¿Así que en realidad si estabas celosa?

Runo se sonrojó hasta el punto de expulsar humo por su piel.

- ¡¿P-Porque dices eso? –

- ¡Te pusiste muy roja! –

- ¡Dan! ¡El hecho de que ella me molestará con eso todo el tiempo, no quiere decir que sea cierto!

- ¿Y no lo es?

Runo estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Dan, para cerrarle la boca de una buena vez, pero el chico tomó su puño, fuerte con la mano, sin soltarla - ¡Sea como sea! ¡No tienes derecho a fastidiarme con eso!

- ¿Porqué no simplemente dijiste que no era cierto? – Preguntó Dan, acercándose amenazadoramente a su rostro

- Y-Yo... No, no lo... Sé – Runo no tenía lugar donde esconderse. Ahora, ella, era la débil ante Dan

- Sólo dímelo, Runo –

La chica se quedó muda. Nunca en su vida, había estado tan cerca de Dan. Nunca se había atrevido a verlo a esa distancia. Al mirarlo tan directamente a los ojos, se quedaba pérdida en ellos, y, hasta ella misma lo sabía.

- ¡ALEJATE! – Dijo empujándolo para apartarlo - ¡Eso a ti no te importa para nada! ¡Yo soy la que no te importa para nada! –

Dan la miró desconcertado – No quieras desquitarte. No es mi culpa que Billy te arrebatara a Julie – Y ahora lo estaba aún más.

- ¡¿Porque piensas que ella me gusta? – Preguntó molesto

- ¡¿Porqué no habría de? – Dijo ella aún más enojada – Según tú ¡Ella es muy bonita, y tu fan no. 1! ¡No me salgas con que no te gustaba que te idolatrara tanto!

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te...? –

- ¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! – Dijo alejándose – Debo regresar a mí casa, ya se me hizo muy tarde.

Dan iba a quedarse callado, y regresaría molesto a su casa. Pero pensándolo mejor, esa no era una opción - ¡¿Siempre tienes que quedarte con la última palabra?

Runo dio media vuelta - ¡Pues no te veo diciendo nada! ¡Así que supuse tener la razón! Además, ya lo dije ¡No tengo el tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo!

- ¡Estás mal, Runo! – Dijo él, gritando lo más fuerte que podía - ¡Y disculpa si yo no entiendo sobre esas cosas! ¡Yo nunca estoy tan ocupado como tú!

- ¡Pues si no lo entiendes, no deberías de fastidias a quien, si, tiene cosas que hacer! ¡En especial cuando tienes problemas para decir lo que piensas! –

- ¡Y eso es muy fácil para ti! ¿O no? ¡Tú siempre tienes que hablar! ¡No importa que no tenga nada que ver contigo! ¡Siempre tienes que dar tú opinión o crítica! ¡Por más dura que sea! ¡No te importa! ¡Tú no puedes NUNCA quedarte callada!

Era cierto. Y eso fue lo que le molestó más a Runo, pero bien lo dijo Dan: - No, no puedo. No puedo quedarme callada porque creo siempre tener la razón, ¿Pero, a ti qué? Siempre que vemos un tema en el que yo no conozco nada y tú si ¡Siempre vas a creerte mejor que yo! ¡Siempre quieres estar al frente de mí y del resto del mundo! ¡Pero ya deja, de señalar los defectos de las personas COMO SI TÚ NO TUVIERAS NINGUNO!

Hubo un corto silencio, pero las cosas no podían quedarse así – Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, claro que sí los tengo – Runo se quedó callada – Y también tienes razón, cuando dices, que no soy bueno para decir lo que pienso. Pero hasta tú sabes que, ni siquiera tú, eres capaz de decir, honestamente, todo lo que piensas... Ni lo que sientes

Runo iba a protestar, pero Dan fue más rápido, y le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras sostenía su nuca con la otra.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Dan después de soltar un suspiro y comenzando a sonreír de nuevo – No me has hecho nada fácil decirte... Que me gustas mucho, Runo ~

La chica apartó con delicadez la mano del joven – Dan... – Dijo ella avergonzada – Perdóname –

- Ya no importa – Dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Runo se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Dan, ocultando el rostro en su pecho – Tonto. ¿Como es posible que tuvieras razón?

Se oían las lágrimas tras su voz – Sólo dilo –

- Tú también me gustas, idiota -

~ . ~ .~ .~

- Son como fuego y agua – Dijo Julie viéndolos a la distancia mientras sonreía – Pero son tal para cual.

_Julie ¿Donde estás? Estoy en el centro comercial, ya te tardaste mucho" _

- Ya voy Alice – Dijo a sí misma tras leer el mensaje – De acuerdo... Tú ganas, Runo

**Bien, hasta aquí con el fic. Espero que les haya gustado, porque para mí, fue muy entretenido escribirlo. Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, y hasta la próxima ~ SaRiii-chan**


End file.
